


Unexpected Assistance

by eeearnest



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, but i don't like canon, canon happened, so i changed it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeearnest/pseuds/eeearnest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is a struggling single-mother, feeling isolated and depressed. Assistance comes in the most... unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Assistance

Unexpected Assistance

Hello everyone!

Here's my new fic! Can't wait to get into it! Sorry I haven't written in a while, been really busy :(

I seriously hope you love this work, I've liked the idea for months now, and was just waiting on a time to get it started! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters :).

 

Introduction  
Peaceful times were upon Konoha, the was was over and things were back to normal. Sakura and Sasuke did marry, but he only stuck around long enough to knock her up before leaving again. And he made it very clear he was not coming back. His only correspondence in the first year was a messenger hawk with divorce papers. Sarada was born and when he didn't bother to show is face in the first year she gave up on him. At first she thought it wouldn't be so bad, that she could handle anything. However, balancing a more than full-time job, a child and her responsibilities as a parent were proving to be more than she could handle. The depression started to really hit when Sakura thought in one terrible moment that not even she wanted this child. The thought only lasted a moment, but it existed. Once she realized she was in a hole, it was so deep she couldn't see the sky. Sure her friends tried to be there for her, but none of them had children yet, Naruto was Hokage, Ino was just getting married, and Sasuke was obviously a no-go. Kakashi came by every now and again to check up on her, in his own off-handed way. The only person she could really depend on was Tsunade and Sakura's ego kept her from asking too much of the former Hokage.

 

Sakura

 

 _What am I doing with my life?_ Sakura thought to herself, sitting at her small kitchen table with a half-full bottle of sake. _When did everything go to such shit? When did I start drinking for that matter? Why didn't anyone tell me it would be this hard? Why did STUPID Sasuke have to be such a douchecanoe? Knock up your wife and leave her… hell of a goodbye if you ask me._  
She downed her third glass and glanced at her kitchen clock, half-hazardly hung above the stove. It read 2 AM.  
_I seriously need to sleep or I'll never make it through tomorrow._  
Sakura stashed the alcohol and trudged to the bedroom she shared with Sarada.  
_When did I let myself go?_  
_And.._  
_Why?_

She stared at the ceiling and let her mind wander.  
_How can I fix this? Sarada deserves better. Where did confident and slightly bitchy Sakura go?How do I get her back? Maybe she just needs a little wake up call. Maybe just a sexy boost of confidence? Perhaps going shopping will help. But for what? Hmmm…. Maybe some lingerie? But I've never been… Can't ask Hinata… Ino is a no go if I don't want her to think I'm sleeping with someone…. Maybe Kurenai? I'll see if I can find her tomorrow and ask._  
Sakura rolled over on her old worn-out mattress on the floor and let sleep claim her.

~Next Day~

Coffee Shop

“So what's bothering you?” Sakura tilted her head at the question. “I mean you don't usually make it a point to come see me. What's going on?”  
She sighed,  
“Well, Kurenai, I feel like I'm drowning in it all. How do I get out of a hole I can't see the top of? I'm so depressed some days I don't even want to get out of bed. But that's 100% what I came to ask about. I want to ask you a favor.”  
The older woman took a sip of coffee and eyed Sakura warily,  
“What can I do for you?”  
“Well you see… I've seemed to have lost my self-confidence. My Inner Sakura has gone into a coma and I need to get her back.”  
“Any ideas?”  
Sakura blushed.  
“Well, I thought maybe going lingerie shopping would be fun and a way to get her excited, but I've never been and I need some help.”  
“Well…. I dunno...”  
“Sakuraaa...” A silver haired head peeked down from the awning of the shop, “I couldn't help but overhear that you were asking Kurenai for help,” he pouted before continuing.  
“Why didn't you ask, your sensei?”  
Her cheeks reddened.  
“well… I...”  
He waved her off.  
“Don't worry about it, I'll just pick you up at your house in the morning.”  
With an eye crease and a couple hand-signs he was gone. Kurenai laughed behind her coffee cup,  
“Good luck playing this one out, Haruno. If you need to talk don't forget I'm a single mother too. I understand what you're going through.”  
Sakura sat there in a daze.  
“Thank you.”  
Kurenai left some money for their drinks on the table and left.

_Did I really just accept lingerie shopping help from Kakashi?!_

 

Thanks so much for reading this lovelies!

I appreciate all feedback you can offer me, and I promise next chapters will be longer, this is just an intro chapter :)

Love you guys!

Liz


End file.
